narutofandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Шино Абураме
Шино Абураме ( , Абурамэ Щино) — шиноби клана Абураме из Скрытого Листа. Тихий и временами отталкивающий для некоторых, Шино использует технику насекомых, которая принадлежит его клану, находясь в составе Команды 8. Прошлое Шино в своё время рос вместе с Торуне Абураме, когда его семья взяла его под опеку после того, как отец Торуне, Шикуро Абураме, скончался. Несмотря на разные взгляды на дружбу, Шино сблизился к Торуне, видя в нём как старшего брата. Торуне даже показал Шино свою уникальную породу микроскопических насекомых. Однажды Данзо Шимура подошёл к двум молодым членам клана Абураме с желанием нанять ещё одного молодого члена секретной техники - используя их для Корня. Хотя Данзо обладал полномочиями делать это и проявлял интерес к Шино, не желая, чтобы Шино прожил жизнь в одиночестве, Торуне предложил себя, обращаясь к Данзо, показывая, кто был его отцом. Зная, что он, вероятно, никогда больше не увидит Торуне, но хотел бы быть рядом с его братом-фигурой каким-то образом, Шино собрал некоторых насекомых от Торуне и занимался годами, перерабатывая свою технику размножения, чтобы произвести новых жуков, унаследовавших следы насекомых Торуне. После поступления в Академии и зачисления в класс Ируки, он познакомился с Кибой, кого он больше всего вызывал раздражение из-за противоположностей друг друга. В течении школьной перемены между классами, он позволял своим жукам ползать по парте. Во время тренировки, он наблюдал за Кибой и Акамару, когда Шикамару и Чоуджи отказались сражаться друг с другом даже во время обучения. Когда Киба прокомментировал, что Шикамару, который счёл это слишком "геморным", был бы гениальным до конца жизни, Шино отметил, что это может быть не так, как в жизни Шикамару, которой может случиться многое, но до того, как он мог закончить своё высказывание, его прервал Киба, которому не понравилось. Личность С раннего детства Шино довольно спокойный и тихий человек. Для него характерна некая загадочность. Большую часть его времени проводит за наблюдением насекомых. Он часто любит придумывать новые техники на основе жуков. Вдобавок к увлечению насекомыми, Шино характеризуют, как скрытного и бесчувственного человека. Он всегда говорит прямо и без эмоций. Постоянно скрывает своё лицо и менее разговорчив. Тем не менее, его манера говорить отличается от других персонажей манги и аниме. В своей речи Шино меняет слова местами, что придаёт им больше красноречия. Практически никогда не проявляет эмоций, однако в одном из филлеров смеялся из-за действия токсина. Взял с Наруто слово, что никто об этом не узнает. Шино, несмотря на свой характер, очень отзывчив и всегда помогает товарищам по команде в каком-либо деле. Оказывается, он единственный, кто понимает Хинату. В опасности Шино всегда беспокоится сначала о своих друзьях, а затем только о себе. Его комичной чертой является обидчивость. К примеру, когда Наруто спустя два с половиной года вернулся в Коноху, он не узнал Шино с первого раза, но узнал Кибу и Хинату.Так же,заметно то,что он не любит игнорирование в свою сторону.Когда Киба проигнорировал Шино,он решил подпустить к Кибе рыбу,с не очень приятным запахом.Тем самым,он знал,что лишь так можно наказать его.Шино также сильно переживает из-за того, что его не взяли на миссию по спасению Саске, хотя в то время находился на другой миссии. В аниме, он обиделся на Наруто, когда тот представил его Саю, но ничего не рассказал о нём, в то время как Сай знал о нём гораздо больше чем человек, который едва знаком с ним с Академии. В аниме, Шино также переживал, что не очень силён в ближнем бою, однако благодаря Кибе и Хинате смог преодолеть свою слабость. Внешность Shino p1.png|Шино из первой части. Шино.png|Шино из второй части. Shino Aburame - Allied Shinobi Forces.png|Шино во время Четвертой Мировой Войны Шиноби. Shino - The Last -.png|Шино в The Last: Naruto the Movie. Шино представлен, как довольно высокий для своего возраста Шиноби. У него длинные, густые и тёмно-каштановые волосы. В аниме, было показано, что у Шино узкие карие глаза, которые он прикрывает очками. На лбу он носит протектор его родной деревни, вышитый на синей ткани. Шино одет в широкую серую куртку с высоким воротником, носит коричневые штаны, и синие сандалии. Спустя два с половиной года, внешний вид Шино становится более таинственным и загадочным. Он стал носить тёмно-серую куртку с капюшоном. Под ней он носит другую тёмно-коричневую куртку, и штаны того же цвета. На ногах он по-прежнему носит высокие, но уже чёрные сандалии. На голове он по-прежнему носит тёмные очки. Во время Четвёртой Мировой Войны Шиноби, Шино носит жилет Скрытого Листа. Спустя 15 лет после событий Четвёртой Мировой Войны Шиноби, Шино носит современные очки с тремя стеклянными полосками. Теперь, он носит обтягивающий чёрный костюм, поверх которого одета зелёная куртка с парой красных жуков на воротнике. Способности Шино проявил талант как шиноби в раннем возрасте, обратив внимание на Данзо, человека с чрезвычайно высокими стандартами, в аниме.Наруто: Ураганные Хроники Как генин, ему легко удалось победить Заку Абуми, а затем сразиться с Канкуро, квалифицированным шиноби до тупика. Наруто Глава 70, страницы 4-8 В последующие годы его повысили до чуунина, а десять лет спустя он был признан несколькими людьми как шиноби ранга джоунин. Боруто Эпизод 6 Ниндзюцу Шино продемонстрировал значительное мастерство в сюрикендзюцу, способный манипулировать его сюрикена средней дальности. К моменту Четвертой Мировой Войны Шиноби он обладал стихиями Земли, Огня и стихией Ян. Четвертый Датабук, страница 21 Он также мог также использовать Технику Призыва, Четвертый Датабук, страница 21 которую в аниме он использовал для вызова Гигантского Насекомого. Боруто Эпизод 6 Техники клана Абураме Как член клана Абураме, Шино прежде всего опирается на Кикайчу – особых насекомых, живущих в теле пользователя в обмен на помощь в бою. В свою очередь, они атакуют и выполняют другие задания, так как он командует, формируя свой главный боевой стиль: в битве он вставляет противников со своими ошибками, а затем потребляет свою чакру, как только они не могут убежать. В аниме Шино способен передавать чакру, которые его насекомые накопили через них в новую цель. Наруто: Ураганные Хроники Эпизод 304 Насекомые также защищают его от большинства гендзюцу. Шино показал, что способен создавать реплики насекомых, которые могут последовать за реформой. Обидно, Шино мог заключить своих врагов в клетку насекомых, не давая им двигаться и лишая их своей чакры; а также может использовать особую породу насекомых, называемых Кидайчу, чтобы поглотить чакру и даже плоть их жертвы. Наруто Глава 633, страницы 4-5 В аниме Шино мог также использовать свои ошибки в обороне, заставляя их роиться вокруг себя и своих союзников, создавая купол. Наруто Эпизод 150 Шино может использовать своих жуков, чтобы шпионить и собирать информацию. Так как его насекомые почти не издают ни звука, Шино попросит их разыскать область и вернуться с любой полезной информацией. Шино также может оставить самку насекомого на своей цели, чтобы отследить их запахом, полученным от самца. Чтобы остановить себя от отслеживания, Шино мог использовать свою методику «Насекомое» для кланов, чтобы создать ложные шаблоны чакр, которые путали бы противников сенсорного типа.Наруто Глава 611, страница 12 В то время как у Кикайчу есть только продолжительность жизни в несколько часов, их жизненный цикл гарантирует, что всегда будут самки с яйцами. В аниме было показано, что его жуки всегда подвергаются эволюционной адаптации через мутацию и естественный отбор Наруто: Ураганные Хроники Эпизод 95, поэтому для совершенствования этой способности Шино смог ускорить рост своих насекомых . Кроме того, размножаясь насекомыми с Ринкайчу из Торуне, культивируемые насекомыми Шино, которые могут имитировать тот же токсический эффект, что и Торуне, или даже продуцировать антитела против мощных токсинов.Наруто: Ураганные Хроники Тайдзюцу Несмотря на то, что Шино пользуется использованием своих насекомых в битве, Шино проявляет себя вполне способным в тайдзюцу. Во время отборочных матчей экзаменов на Чуунина, он спокойно блокировал входящий удар от Заку правой рукой, а затем победил его одним ударом, отправив его назад на несколько футов. Шино также был достаточно быстрым, чтобы избежать незаметной атаки, выпущенной в непосредственной близости от марионетки Карасу от Канкуро, а также попасть в удары и чуть не ударил по Канкуро, отвлекая его клоном из насекомых. В аниме, после тренировки с Кибой и Хинатой, чтобы лучше справляться с ситуациями ближнего боя, тайдзюцу Шино значительно улучшилось до такой степени, что он мог сражаться на одном уровне и победить Суйку, опытного пользователя тайдзюцу, во время их второй встречи. Он даже создал технику Iron Mountain Leaning, где он и клон насекомых выбивают противника высоко в воздух. Наруто: Ураганные Хроники Эпизод 236 Интеллект Шино показал себя очень умным, умея использовать свои аналитические и наблюдательные навыки, чтобы принимать разумные решения с точными рассуждениями. Как Шикамару, Шино преобладает в битвах, систематически оставаясь на несколько шагов впереди врага, а также держась на большом расстоянии, чтобы избежать нападений врагов. Шино также может рассказать о количестве людей в районе, приложив ухо к земле. Наруто Глава 58, страница 9 Когда Шино получил должность учителя Академии Шиноби,он стал хорошо разбираться в различных базовых атаках и боевых методах боя шиноби, способных легко предвидеть большинство атак, которые его противники запускают на него. Боруто Эпизод 6 Характеристики Часть I Экзамены на звание Чуунина В аниме Шино делал несколько второстепенных выступлений во время Арки Пролога - Страны Волн, хотя его официальный дебют был незадолго до начала экзаменов на звание Чуунина. В первой части Экзаменов Чуунина использовал своих насекомых, чтобы прочитать ответы на тесты. Во второй части его знания о насекомых позволили его команде с небольшим усилием взять свиток другой команды; когда пиявки атаковали другую команду (из Дождя в аниме, из Конохи в манге). Киба хотел получить ещё один свиток, но Шино и Хината отвергли это предложение. В то время как он держал прикрытие, он и его товарищи по команде вскоре заметили генинов из Песка, стоящих перед некоторым ниндзя Дождя. Они наблюдали, как Гаара убил лидера ниндзя Дождя, и, несмотря на то, что другие сдались ему, они также были убиты. Гаара, видимо, знал, что Команда 8 там, но его брат и сестра убедили его двигаться дальше. Позже, когда его команда добралась до башни, они увидели, что Команда Баки была настроена враждебно. Позже он продемонстрировал свои способности на Экзамене Чуунина, сражаясь против Заку, когда из его щёк вылезли жуки и ползали по нему на всем протяжении битвы. Шино рассказал своему противнику, что эти жуки питаются чакрой и будут пожирать её до полного изнеможения противника. Окружив Заку жуками, он потребовал его сдачи. Заку скрыл, что обе его руки восстановились и пытался атаковать обоих противников. Казалось, он застал Шино врасплох, но тот на всякий случай отправил группу жуков на забинтованные руки Заку. И эти жуки предрешили исход битвы. Благодаря этой победе Шино попал в финал экзаменов, где ему предстояло сразиться с Канкуро, однако, в последний момент Канкуро сдался. Как оказалось позднее, он просто не хотел показывать вооружение своей марионетки Карасу. Вторжение в Коноху Во время Вторжения Конохи Шино блокирует Гендзюцу Кабуто. Когда Гаара, сражаясь с Саске, вышел из себя и очень сильно вымотался, Канкуро с Темари отправились вместе с ним в безопасное место, а Саске отправился за ними. Шино последовал за Саске, и, когда Канкуро пытался задержать Саске, чтобы дать возможность уйти Гааре и Темари, Шино вмешивается и вступает в схватку с Канкуро, а Саске продолжает преследование. Используя необычные способности Кикайчу, он создаёт из них своего клона и пытается подобраться к Канкуро, но не для того, чтобы сразиться с ним в рукопашном бою, а чтобы поместить на него самку Кикайчу. После этого, как бы Канкуро ни прятался, самцы Кикайчу находят его и пожирают всю его чакру, полностью лишив его сил. Однако Канкуро смог нанести Шино урон ядом из газовой бомбы. Шино спасает его отец Шиби Абураме, который с помощью своих личных жуков вытягивает весь яд из тела Шино. Позднее он был замечен на похоронах Третьего Хокаге рядом с другими жителями деревни, оплакивая его смерть. Миссия по возвращению Саске Когда Саске покидает деревню вместе с Четвёркой Звука и отправляется с Орочимару, Шикамару собирается включить его в свою команду, чтобы спасти Саске. Однако в этот момент Шино вместе с отцом находился на миссии. Миссия по Поиску Бикочу Цунаде послала Наруто Узумаки, Шино Абураме, Кибу Инузука и Хинату Хьюга, чтобы найти его в надежде обнаружить Саске. В то же время члены клана Камизуру также искали его, чтобы восстановить свой клан к своей былой славе. Ниндзя Конохи удалось заполучить яйцо, но Наруто случайно пукнул сразу после его метаморфозы, когда он пытался достать налобный протектор Саске. Миссия "Лидер трёх учеников" Шино был назначен ответственным за трёх учеников из Академии на тренировку выживания. Его время с ними не было показано, не смотря на то что он делал лучше чем Наруто. Миссия по захвату Каймы В аниме, Шино был в паре с Наруто и Ино под руководством Анко Митараши. Им приказали узнать, кто терроризирует страну, и поймать если возможно. Шино вовлёкся с Ёрой Акадо в течение группового нападения в лабораторию, и сражался с ним в одиночку, чтобы Наруто и Ино смогли догнать Амачи. Шино продолжает биться уже под открытым небом, во время битвы над кораблём с отплатой, и он в конечном итоге добивает Ёроя с помощью Ино. Наблюдательная миссия Акамару В аниме, Жуки Шино внезапно начали нападать на Акамару, который без ведома остальной части команды заразился болезнью. Так как Шино попытался остановить насекомых, но у него не получилось, они отказались подчиняться его приказам, вынудив его использовать силой, чтобы остановить их. После этого Киба ушёл, Шино недоуменно удивился, почему его насекомые напали на Акамару. Миссия по замене человека на похоронах В аниме, Шино отправили вместе с Наруто в Деревню Мотоёши, где Шино заменить человека по имени Фуута. Цель миссии это не засмеяться в похоронах,иначе Фуута потеряет наследие, и "сверх-серьёзный" Шино отправили как идеальное решение для этой задачи. However, due to sabotage (being drugged with a poison that causes one to faux-laugh), Shino had to sit out — leaving Naruto to attend the funeral in his place. Shino, unable to play his original role, learned that the man the funeral was for wasn't actually dead, and conspired with him to get everyone at the funeral to laugh, posing as the old man and using bug clones to take the form of the man's children when they were young. The man had staged the funeral to get his family to laugh once again. At the end of the mission, Shino threatened Naruto to keep him quiet about his discovery of Shino's sense of humour, though he never actually mentioned what he would do if Naruto told anyone. Миссия спасения Якумо Курамы In the anime, while Kiba complained about Kurenai leaving the team, Shino suggested that it was her decision to do so. He also correctly guessed that Kurenai was lying when she said that she sealed Yakumo's abilities out of jealousy, noting that while her hands were trembling when talking about her past, they stopped when she gave her reason. His bugs proved useful against the genjutsu used by the Kurama clan members and Yakumo, as according to him, insects' simpler nervous systems are harder to manipulate. Shino sent his bugs into the room where Yakumo was holding Kurenai in order to save his sensei, only to see them come back. He reunited with Kurenai after the Ido's defeat. Помощь Деревне Скрытого Песка In the anime, Shino, Hinata, and Neji helped clear the areas for Shikamaru and the rest to continue. Shino was later seen with the rest of the team, as Naruto and Gaara fights with Seimei. He complimented about not going close to the enemy learning about the armour that absorbs chakra. The team watched Gaara continue to fight. After the mission, he, Kiba, and Chōji watched Tenten as she argues with Lee of she being the only one left out in the last mission. Shino somewhat tolerates Tenten, presumably because he was left out during the mission of retrieving Sasuke. He, Chōji, Kiba, Akamaru and Lee promised to get stronger in time of Naruto's return. Интерлюдия По Стопам Наруто: Пути Друзей Часть II Долгожданное Восоединение Наруто встречает Шино после возвращения с миссии. Наруто встречает его первым из Восьмой команды, но не узнаёт сразу. Это сильно огорчает Шино, поскольку остальных членов команды Наруто узнал сразу. Бессмертные опустошители Поимка Треххвостого Шино, наряду с Наруто,Кибой,Сакурой и Хинатой входил в отряд по поимке Исобу. Когда он отправляет своих жуков на разведку, они кристаллизуются, что удивляет Абураме. Когда в ту же ловушку попадает Хината, Гурен предлагает обменять её на небольшой отрыв для её группы. Шиноби изи Конохи соглашаются и получают девушку. Наруто плачет из-за того, что Хината погибла, но тут оказывается, что девушка жива. Оказывается, чтобы защититься от кристаллизации, нужно собрать вокруг себя немного чакры. Во время окончательного пробуждения Трёххвостого Шино убивает одного из членов отряда Гурен. Преследование Итачи Судьбоносная Битва Братьев История Шестихвостого Вторжение Пейна Два Спасителя Собрание Пяти Каге Сила Райская Жизнь На Борту Четвертая Мировая Война Шиноби: Подготовка Когда по войскам шиноби начали распространяться клоны-зецу, Шино сражался против пары таких подделок, принявших облик его товарищей. Как и остальная команда 8 был спасён подоспевшим Наруто. Во время войны Шино вновь встречается со своим другом - Торуне. Последний уже готовит Технику Ядовитого Кувшина, чтобы уничтожить бижайшие силы Альянса. Шино сражается со своим старым другом, как тут появляется один из клонов Наруто. Вместе они пытаются запечатать Торуне так, что бы он их не коснулся. Однако, благодаря подготовке в Корне, Абураме с лёгкостью уклоняется от ударов и наносит один Шино. Но ничего не происходит. Оказывается, Шино с детства собирал и культивировал особых жуков, нечувствительных к яду ринкайчу. Этими же жуками он обволакивает Торуне и запечатывает его, сказав напоследок, что благодарен ему, за то что он стал членом Корня. Четвертая Мировая Война Шиноби: Кульминация Рождение Джинчуурики Десятихвостого Удар Кагуи Ооцуцуки Когда Наруто и Саске разрушили Бесконечное Цукуёми, все шиноби, включая Шино освободились. Эпилог The Last: Naruto the Movie Новая эра Шино становится учителем, в его класс входят: Боруто Узумаки, Шикадай Нара, Сарада Учиха, Мицуки и многие другие. Из-за проделок Боруто его класс считается самым проблемным классом в академии, и каждым днем Абураме кажется, что он не создан для этой работы. Его не слушаются, как бы он не старался. После очередного происшествия, он полностью теряет веру в себя и "поддается влиянию чувств" Он приглашает на внеклассное занятие Боруто, Шикадая, Мицуки и решает убить их. Им овладела "тень" Когда казалось все кончено, Шикадай придумывает план, благодаря которому они смогли вернуть сенсея в нормальное состояние и не пострадать. В Других Медиа Фильмы Прочее *Имя "Шино" означает "Вера" (志之), которого взято из романа Сатоми и восемь псов. Его товарищ, Киба Инузука также назван в честь самурая Инузуки из того же романа. Его фамилия "Абураме" буквально означает "масляная женщина" (油女), тогда как может быть вариацией "Абурамуши" которого означает "таракан" (油虫), ссылаясь на его семью, разводящая насекомых как оружие. *По популярности, Шино на 12-ом месте в третьем датабуке, 25-ом в четвёртом, 21-ом в пятом. А в шестом и последнем был на 26-ом. *В аниме, Шино знал имена своих насекомых.Наруто: Ураганные Хроники 185 *Шино единственный член Конохи 11, который не был на обложке манги до таймскипа. *Исходя из датабука: **В свободное от заданий время Шино любит собирать жуков и, однажды, посоветовал Хинате попробовать заняться этим. **Его спокойствие и навыки раздражают Кибу, который думает, что Шино пытается стать лидером команды. **Любимая еда Шино - зелёный салат из диких трав и дыня. Наименее любимые - это любая сильно-пахнущая еда. **В первом сезоне, были показаны глаза Шино, в той серии, где Наруто, Хината, Киба и Шино искали БикочуНаруто Эпизод 149. **Шино завершил 44 официальных миссий в сумме: 17 D-ранга, 17 C-ранга, 9 B-ранга, 1 A-ранга и 0 S-ранга. **Любимой фразой является "Козырная карта" (切り札, Кирифуда). **В эпизоде 279, как только настоящая Хината очнулась, она назвала Шино в последнюю очередь. Это же он и сказал. * Согласно в седьмой ове, его любимый цвет - тёмно-зелёный цвет и его любимое растение - цветок-хамелеон. Цитаты Примечания en:Shino Aburame es:Shino Aburame fr:Shino Aburame id:Shino Aburame pt-br:Shino Aburame de:Shino Aburame Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Жители Конохагакуре Категория:Члены клана Абураме